


Мужество и отвага

by Donna_Dunkan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan/pseuds/Donna_Dunkan
Summary: Татуировку Вакамацу пошел делать на спор. Прекрасно понимал, как это глупо — решаться на такое по столь дурацкой причине, из-за пьяной болтовни однокурсников, которые обо всем забудут уже через пару дней… Но, на самом деле, татуировку он хотел давно, долго думал и сомневался — что, вообще-то, ему было несвойственно, — и спор в итоге стал просто поводом. Финальным толчком.Было написано на mini OTP Wars 2.0-2015 для команды Wakamatsu x Sakurai.





	Мужество и отвага

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Attyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attyan/gifts).



Татуировку Вакамацу пошел делать на спор. Прекрасно понимал, как это глупо — решаться на такое по столь дурацкой причине, из-за пьяной болтовни однокурсников, которые обо всем забудут уже через пару дней… Но, на самом деле, татуировку он хотел давно, долго думал и сомневался — что, вообще-то, ему было несвойственно, — и спор в итоге стал просто поводом. Финальным толчком.

Честно говоря, это сложно было назвать разумным поступком взрослого человека. Татуировку придется прятать от родственников, прежде всего от младшего брата, а то еще сочтет примером для подражания и решит себе тоже сделать, бестолочь! Мать будет причитать, как это ужасно и неприлично, отец неодобрительно нахмурится… разве что дядя только посмеется и хлопнет по плечу.

Однако Вакамацу еще со школы не мог отделаться от навязчивой идеи. С тех самых пор, как увидел вживую «Бармаглотов». Сами треклятые американцы, с которыми пришлось схлестнуться в игре, до сих пор вызывали брезгливое отвращение, хотелось передернуться и поскорее их снова забыть — ну или вернуться в прошлое и хорошенько врезать каждому в морду.

Но вот татуировки Нэша Голда… Вакамацу они тогда просто потрясли: черный хищный узор прямо на шее, вызывающе затаившийся на самом виду, угловатый, необычный. Понятное дело, что в Америке совсем другие порядки и отношение к татуировкам тоже совсем другое — но все равно это было непривычно и странно. И сам рисунок… Вакамацу после игры постоянно тянулся пощупать собственную шею, пытаясь представить, каково это — сделать татуировку здесь? Насколько это больно? Какие ощущения в процессе? Ее ведь потом никак не спрячешь и никуда не денешь.

Понятное дело, копировать никого — тем более человека, которого презирал — Вакамацу не собирался. Но под кожей словно поселился настойчивый зуд, неосознанное поначалу желание. Потребность пойти и попробовать самому. И даже необязательно потом показывать кому-либо эту татуировку — но просто для себя знать, что она есть.

И, в конце концов, его тело принадлежит ему самому, так что он имеет полное право делать с ним любые вещи, сколь угодно неприличные и безрассудные!

Вакамацу понял, что собственные мысли завели его куда-то не туда, еще раз сверился с адресом в телефоне и свернул в переулок. Фонари горели через один, но стемнело еще не до конца, и нужный подвальчик удалось найти довольно быстро. На двери висела многоцветная табличка со стилизованной птицей и надписью «Хо-о»: салон посоветовал Ямато с отделения психологии — якобы сопровождал сюда друга-музыканта.

Вакамацу мысленно простился с общественными онсенами — придется заклеивать татуировку пластырем, но даже так не в каждый пустят, — и решительно толкнул дверь. Колебаться он не привык и не любил.

В нос сразу шибанул густой горьковатый аромат благовоний. Изнутри тату-салон был больше похож на чайный магазин: маленькое уютное помещение с деревянными стенами, куча полок с множеством маленьких коробочек, глиняный чайник и несколько пиал на прилавке. Только вместо свитков с каллиграфией повсюду висели фотографии самых разных татуировок.

— Извините, пожалуйста, я сейчас! — позвал откуда-то из подсобки взволнованный голос.

А в следующее мгновение из-за потайной двери выскочил Сакурай Ре.

Вакамацу поначалу даже глазам своим не поверил, решил, что обознался. Но судя по тому, как у того округлились глаза и рот, об ошибке речи не шло.

— Вакамацу-сан! — удивленно воскликнул Сакурай и торопливо согнулся в поклоне, едва не треснувшись лбом о прилавок. — Извините! Я не знал, что вы придете!

— Да я сам этого не знал, — пробурчал Вакамацу, пряча руки в карманы и не понимая, откуда взялось внезапное смущение. Подумаешь — встретил парня, с которым когда-то вместе учился в школе и играл в баскетбол! Мир тесный, а у ж Токио и подавно. — Ну, привет, что ли…

Сакурай выпрямился, суетливо всплеснул руками:

— Проходите, пожалуйста, добро пожаловать! Я сейчас заварю чай! — и снова исчез в подсобке, прежде чем Вакамацу успел возразить.

Оставалось только хмыкнуть и сесть на небольшой кожаный диванчик в углу.

Надо же, кто бы мог подумать… Неожиданная встреча.

Сакурай вернулся быстро, закопошился у полок. Внешне он изменился несильно, разве что немного подрос. А так — те же растрепанные волосы густой копной, те же огромные виноватые глаза, футболка по-прежнему висит на худом теле, как на вешалке… Вот говорил ведь Вакамацу ему, что нужно как следует питаться, а не кормить своим бенто всяких ленивых ублюдков!

Но все равно в голове не укладывалось: Сакурай, тихий, застенчивый и приличный, был едва ли не последним из всех знакомых, кого Вакамацу ожидал увидеть в подобном месте! Понятное дело, что далеко не все выпускники баскетбольного клуба Тоо связывали свою дальнейшую жизнь со спортом, сам Вакамацу тому яркий пример, а Сакурай вроде всегда любил рисовать… но тату-салон?!

Было немного неловко и не совсем понятно, как теперь себя вести.

— Прошу прощения, тут не прибрано, я не успел, собирался закрываться… — продолжил суетиться Сакурай, засыпая в чайник скукоженные листочки (ну точно чайный магазин!), потом вскинул голову и вдруг спросил: — Извините, это очень невежливо с моей стороны, но как вы узнали о салоне?

«Следил за тобой со школы!» — чуть было не ляпнул начавший раздражаться Вакамацу, просто чтоб посмотреть на реакцию, но вместо этого фыркнул:

— Посоветовали. Да говори ты нормально, без этой чрезмерной вежливости! Вроде не совсем друг другу чужие!

Сакурай вздрогнул, удивленно моргнул… а потом улыбнулся, как-то спокойно и по-взрослому:

— Хорошо, Вакамацу-сан, как скажешь. Ты пришел просто посмотреть, посоветоваться или чтобы сразу сделать тату?

Вакамацу принял у него из рук крошечную горячую пиалу, задев тонкие мокрые пальцы, и решительно выдохнул:

— Сделать.

Все, отступать некуда. Потому что при незнакомом чужом человеке он еще мог бы передумать, пойти на попятный…

Но не перед своим бывшим кохаем.

Сакурай схватил с прилавка толстый блокнот с ручкой, тоже присел на диван — такой маленький, что они невольно сталкивались локтями, — и тряхнул головой, убирая с глаз челку:

— Хорошо, — повторил он, не стал расспрашивать, почему Вакамацу решился на такой шаг, вместо этого прямо спросил по делу: — У тебя есть конкретные идеи или пожелания, чего ты хочешь?

И этот вопрос был даже сложнее. Вакамацу отпил из пиалы, уставился на противоположную стену, где висел большой плакат с изображением разноцветной татуировки во всю спину: лотосы и хризантемы. Проблема заключалась в том, что свою собственную будущую татуировку он всегда представлял себе очень абстрактно. Как нечто идеальное и многозначное, по при этом без четких контуров. Просто — татуировка.

Он нахмурился, с трудом подавляя рвущееся наружу раздражение, и наконец сказал:

— Зверя какого-нибудь. Что-то… на удачу, наверное.

Сакурай протяжно хмыкнул, раскрыл блокнот и принялся что-то быстро чертить, пробормотал себе под нос:

— Я бы посоветовал кирина или санбонаши-но-каеру… Но ты наверняка хочешь что-нибудь небольшое и не такое сложное?

Вакамацу передернул плечами и снова нахмурился:

— Ну уж точно не полотно, как у якудза!

С раздражением мешалось досадное смущение, поднималось изнутри жаркой волной. Он не привык чувствовать себя так, и от этого раздражался еще больше. Как вообще лучше себя вести в такой ситуации? И что говорить?

Угораздило же его прийти именно в этот салон!

— А тебе бы пошло, — внезапно заявил Сакурай и улыбнулся как-то очень непривычно, почти лукаво. Но уже в следующее мгновение вздрогнул и уткнулся обратно в блокнот, пробормотав: — Прости! И ты можешь пока посмотреть вон тот альбом, справа на полке, может быть, тебе что-то понравится!

Эскизы татуировок поражали своим количеством и многообразием — у Вакамацу едва голова не закружилась, пока он листал толстый альбом. Сакурай за это время успел исчиркать, кажется, листов пять, прежде чем задать следующий вопрос:

— Где бы ты хотел ее сделать?

Вакамацу снова пожал плечами:

— Ну, наверное, где-нибудь, где будет не очень заметно? Чтоб хоть на пляж ходить можно было…

Сакурай неожиданно фыркнул, откинул с лица волосы, посмотрел прямо на него и ровным голосом проговорил:

— Прости, пожалуйста, но в таком случае татуировку тебе придется делать на заднице, чтобы прятать под плавками. Но это плохой вариант, потому что кожа там со временем станет дряблой и обвиснет, из-за чего татуировка исказится, — после чего смутился и вновь уткнулся в блокнот, выдав неизменное: — Извини!

Вакамацу даже хохотнул от неожиданности… и наконец расслабился. Откинул в сторону альбом, не найдя в нем ничего подходящего, и ненадолго задумался:

— На плече тогда. Сзади, над лопаткой. Чтобы под футболкой можно было скрыть.

Сакурай кивнул, закусив нижнюю губу и решительно перечеркнув что-то в блокноте:

— Хороший вариант. Там часто делают, удобное место и не так больно, как, например, на груди. Одноцветную?

— Ага, — Вакамацу потянулся, потер глаза и устроился поудобней, повернулся спросить что-то еще.

И только тут заметил, что перемены в облике Сакурая все-таки были: уши. Его уши от самой мочки по всему хрящу покрывал густой частокол сережек — мелких серебристых колечек. И еще одно такое поблескивало в левой брови. Это было… необычно. Интересно, а спать они не мешают? Вакамацу поймал себя на странном желании протянуть руку и дотронуться, пришел в ужас и поспешил вновь схватиться за альбом.

В итоге они просмотрели вместе несколько таких альбомов с фотографиями и рисунками, потратили на обсуждение и выбор эскиза почти полчаса — Вакамацу вдруг ощутил себя так, будто они снова были в школе и засиделись допоздна над журналом с графиком тренировок. Сакурай подробно объяснял символику и значение каждой татуировки, причем говорил уверенно и со знанием дела, но Вакамацу особо не вслушивался: слишком отвлекал блеск сережек, да и нервозность опять вернулась и неприятно вспотели ладони. Пришлось напоминать себе, что отступать теперь поздно. 

— Тогда лучше всего карпа кои, — наконец предложил Сакурай, показывая аккуратный эскиз выпрыгивающей из воды черной усатой рыбины, с умной мордой и любовно прорисованными чешуйками. — Он символизирует мужество, отвагу и стойкость… и, согласно легенде, плывущий против течения карп может стать драконом. Тебе подойдет!  
Вакамацу привычно нахмурился, вновь отчего-то смутившись, внимательней присмотрелся к эскизу… и вдруг понял, что он был на первой странице блокнота, раньше всех остальных эскизов.

— Эй!!! Ты нарисовал это с самого начала!

Сакурай в ответ на обвинение немного втянул голову в плечи и отвел взгляд:

— Ну… да. Я… ну, так получилось, что я придумал татуировки всем своим знакомым. В смысле, попытался представить, что могло бы им подойти, если бы они вдруг решили сделать тату, — торопливо пояснил он, явно хотел еще раз извиниться, но передумал.

«Ты вспоминал обо мне?» — чуть само не сорвалось с языка. Вакамацу проглотил эти глупые слова и, торопясь сменить тему, грубовато спросил:

— Что ты вообще здесь делаешь? В смысле, я думал, ты пойдешь куда-нибудь на дизайнера учиться… или вообще мангакой станешь!

Сакурай собрал с дивана альбомы и встал, чтобы запихнуть их обратно па полку:

— Я правда учусь на отделении дизайна. А салон принадлежит деду со стороны мамы. Можно сказать, это семейная традиция, все секреты мастерства тайно передаются от отца к сыну… Или через поколение, как получилось в нашем случае.

Вакамацу озадаченно хмыкнул. Он слышал про такие кланы мастеров, но никогда не думал, что лично знаком с их представителем.

— В школе ты ни разу об этом не упоминал!

Он хорошо помнил, как во время летнего тренировочного лагеря они все рассказывали друг другу про свои семьи — Имаеши утверждал, что это поможет команде сблизиться… хотя на самом деле наверняка просто над ними издевался.

Сакурай повернулся к нему, теребя в пальцах блокнот и глядя куда-то в пол:

— Дед тогда жил в Киото, но три года назад переехал к нам поближе, после смерти бабушки, и открыл новый салон. Я у него пока только подмастерье, извини… если ты доверишься непрофессионалу… хотя лучше давай я запишу тебя на другой день, когда будет дед, он все расскажет и сделает гораздо лучше!

Голос у него был виноватый и взволнованный, а еще неуверенный, и Вакамацу вдруг разозлился, как раньше, настолько, что одолел свое собственное волнение, и рявкнул:

— Да не суетись ты! — после чего откровенно признался: — Если я сейчас уйду без татуировки, то уже вряд ли вернусь. И тебе я доверяю.

И только сказав последние слова, вдруг осознал, что это правда. Хотя они не виделись почти пять лет, после выпуска Вакамацу… Но в игре привыкли во всем полагаться друг на друга, особенно на третий год, когда были капитаном и замом и много времени проводили вместе, выстраивая стратегию. И это доверие до сих пор теплилось где-то внутри.

Сакурай залился краской, склонил голову так, что волосы заслонили лицо, и указал рукой на еще одну дверь, почти незаметную под нарисованным на ней драконом:

— Тогда пойдем в студию?

Вторая комнатка была еще меньше: по-медицински стерильное помещение с белыми стенами, на которых пестрели уже знакомые фотографии татуировок. Сакурай усадил его в удобное кресло, подкатил поближе столик с инструментами — Вакамацу постарался в них особо не вглядываться, внезапно ощутив себя, как на приеме у стоматолога. Он читал в Интернете, как делаются татуировки, поэтому примерно представлял себе процесс. Ничего, вполне можно потерпеть!

Сакурай быстро перенес эскиз на специальную бумагу, похожую на кальку, потом забрал у Вакамацу куртку и футболку — в помещении было тепло, но по голой спине все равно пробегали мурашки, — протер плечо влажной салфеткой и спрыснул антисептиком. После чего плотно прижал бумагу к коже, смочив какой-то жидкостью, и надавил с неожиданной силой, переводя рисунок. Вакамацу невольно задержал дыхание, почувствовав, как сердце начало биться быстрее. Нет, так дело не пойдет, еще ведь даже не началось! Вдох — выдох. Вдох — выдох.

Прикосновения Сакурая были четкие и аккуратные, кончики пальцев холодили кожу сквозь бумагу.

— А ты сейчас чем занимаешься? — вдруг спросил он, словно почувствовал, что нужно чем-нибудь отвлечь.

Вакамацу заставил себя расслабиться и пожал свободным плечом:

— Да тоже семейный бизнес в какой-то мере — подрабатываю в строительной фирме дяди. Давно уже решили, что я после выпуска пойду именно туда. Устроился вот в универ на экономиста, но больше просто чтоб диплом официальный получить…

— То есть, татуировка тебе не помешает в карьере? — уточнил Сакурай, словно у Вакамацу на этой стадии еще оставалась возможность передумать, внезапно решив, что он пойдет работать в офис со строгим дресс-кодом, где при собеседовании требуют опись всего тела!

Спустя пару минут Сакурай аккуратно отклеил бумагу и взял в руки инструмент — он здорово напоминал металлический пистолет с длинным дулом, только вместо патронника висел прозрачный пакет, наполненный маслянистой черной тушью. Вакамацу проследил взглядом за воткнутым в розетку шнуром, увидел, как Сакурай распечатал новую иголку, и отвернулся.

Вдохнул. Выдохнул. И приказал себе думать о чем-нибудь постороннем.

Он едва не дернулся от неожиданности, когда игла уколола первый раз, но усилием воли сдержался.

Как ни странно, больно почти не было. Он чувствовал, как машинка сильно давила на кожу, но болезненные ощущения были слабыми, поверхностными, хотя продолжительными. Вакамацу нахмурился, пытаясь понять, что ему напоминает это ощущение. На царапину непохоже… Скорее, как если давить на синяк! Неприятно, но терпеть вполне можно.

Инструмент жужжал негромко, но настойчиво, как комар над ухом. В это же ухо дышал Сакурай — тихо, сосредоточенно и очень щекотно, когда его теплое дыхание скользило по коже и ерошило короткие волоски на затылке. От него тоже пахло благовониями — кажется, сандал… Похоже, дым впитался в одежду, и теперь наверняка переползет и на самого Вакамацу.

Сидеть неподвижно оказалось довольно тяжело. Сакурай шептал виноватые извинения едва ли не после каждого укола иглы, но это почему-то перестало раздражать, воспринималось, как успокаивающая мантра. Вакамацу не мог видеть, что происходило за его спиной, поэтому невольно напрягал слух и пытался мысленно представить, как выглядит прорисовывающийся контур татуировки.

Между ними повисло молчание, было слышно только жужжание машинки, шепот Сакурая и эхо их сдвоенного дыхания… и от такой почти интимной тишины Вакамацу вдруг снова стало неуютно, настолько, что он с ужасом ощутил, как начинает краснеть, и этого только еще не хватало, какого хрена?!

— Ты еще играешь в баскетбол? — вдруг негромко спросил Сакурай — словно почувствовал, что его нужно отвлечь.

Вакамацу медленно выдохнул, прикрыл глаза и покачал головой:

— Почти нет. В универе первый год ходил в клуб, но не смог пробиться даже во второй состав — слишком много игроков. Непривычно после школы. На втором курсе стало не до баскетбола — учеба, подработка, да и дома проблемы начались, когда мама заболела… Сейчас все вроде наладилось, да и время свободное появилось, но я уже слишком безнадежно отстал. Так, иногда гоняю мяч сам или с младшим братом, но это даже на полноценные тренировки не тянет. Основной вид спорта для меня теперь велосипед, хоть помогает держать себя в форме, — он выдал этот монолог почти на одном дыхании, ненадолго зажмурился, потому что вдруг закружилась голова, и спросил: — А ты?

Сакурай еще раз извинился, бережно протер кожу чем-то чуть влажным и мягким, прежде чем продолжить.

— Тоже редко. У нас нет баскетбольной секции, так что записался на плаванье. Иногда играю в стритбол с ребятами по соседству или трехочковые отрабатываю… Скучаю по школе, знаешь. Мы ведь были хорошей командой? — под конец фразы его голос неуверенно дрогнул, и она из утверждения превратилась в вопрос.

Вакамацу, пытаясь побороть ожесточенный стук крови в ушах — постоянное давление иглы не ослабевало, и долго терпеть становилось все труднее, дыхание невольно перехватывало в ожидании каждого нового укола, — скрипнул зубами и почти прорычал:

— Лучшей, чтоб тебя!

Перед глазами заплясали цветные пятна, и он, отвлекшись, едва не пропустил негромкий и чуть хрипловатый смешок, от которого по спине снова сбежали вниз мурашки.

— Извини, давай сделаем перерыв? — вдруг предложил Сакурай.

Вакамацу тут же встряхнулся, выпрямился, почувствовав, как давление иглы прекратилось.

— Да не нужно мне!

Вот еще! Ему вполне пора проявлять обещанные татуировкой стойкость и мужество!

— Зато мне нужно, — мягко настоял Сакурай, выключая и откладывая инструмент на стол. Потом снова осторожно протер кожу салфеткой — кончики пальцев у него по-прежнему были холодные.

Вакамацу успел оглянуться и заметил, что у него по-прежнему сохранилась привычка от сосредоточенности высовывать и прикусывать кончик языка.

Они продолжили через несколько минут, но больше не молчали: обсудили несколько последних баскетбольных матчей, новых игроков НБА, учебу. Это помогало отвлечься от боли, которая становилась все более настойчивой. Потом Сакурай начал рассказывать подробней про историю татуировок и их символизм — заметил, что Вакамацу разглядывал ближайшую фотографию: на ней раскинул крылья птичий силуэт с длинной вытянутой шеей, похожей на змею, и драконьим телом. Перья и чешуйки были пяти разных цветов, вдобавок весь силуэт окутывало золотое сияние.

— Традиционные татуировки ирезуми. Это целое искусство, меня в детстве они просто очаровывали — мама давала мне в руки фотографию, и я часами сидел ее рассматривал.

— Готов поспорить, ты и без того был очень тихим и спокойным ребенком, — фыркнул Вакамацу и как можно незаметней вытер потные ладони о джинсы. — Такая штука у вас на входной двери висит.

В голосе Сакурая звучало искреннее почтение:

— Это Хо-о, священный повелитель птиц. Он символизирует удачу, счастье и неиссякающую жизненную силу. А вон там, — он на мгновение прервался и указал рукой с инструментом на противоположную стену, где Вакамацу различил лупоглазую трехногую лягушку, — санбонаши-но-каеру, я про нее уже упоминал. Она приносит хорошие предзнаменования и делает хозяина такой татуировки богатым и счастливым.

— Да если тебя послушать, все татуировки якобы призваны делать хозяев счастливыми! — громко хмыкнул Вакамацу, пытаясь отвлечься от горячего дыхания у себя на шее, когда Сакурай наклонился ниже, очевидно, чтобы прорисовать более мелкую деталь.

Вакамацу сам не заметил, когда успел крепко сжать в руках грубую ткань джинсов, чтобы ничем себя не выдать, когда сам снова перестал дышать, потому что терпеть так было легче.

А потом Сакурай снова коротко рассмеялся — больше выдохнул — и спросил:

— А ты разве сейчас несчастлив?

И было в его тоне что-то такое глубокое, непривычное, почти темное, что Вакамацу с трудом сглотнул и поспешил убедить себя, что ему просто показалось. Неудивительно, вон уже перед глазами снова пятна пляшут, так и в обморок хлопнуться недолго!

Собственная кожа казалась раскаленной и гипер-чувствительной. Откуда-то возникла странное ощущение, что если до нее сейчас дотронется не безразличная игла, а чужие пальцы — она просто осыплется пеплом.

Первое впечатление было обманчиво. Вакамацу здесь встретил совсем другой Сакурай, непривычный, незнакомый, более взрослый и уверенный в себе и в том, что делает, несмотря на прежнюю внешнюю суетливость.

Но в то же время это все равно был тот самый Сакурай, который… которого…

Вакамацу охватило какое-то странное, неназываемое чувство, изнутри словно поднялся жар, причину которого никак не удавалось понять.

Он прежде никогда не замечал в себе склонности к мазохизму — но ему вдруг захотелось, чтобы это не заканчивалось как можно дольше. 

И, разумеется, стоило только так подумать — как Сакурай отстранился, отвел иглу в сторону и объявил:

— Все! Извини, что так долго!

И Вакамацу даже как-то растерялся. И дальнейшее воспринимал, словно сквозь туман — или густой дым благовоний. Голова продолжала слегка кружиться, мир пошатывался, и воздуха не хватало. Плечо болело, противно и протяжно. Сакурай чем-то его обработал, потом пихнул в руки тюбик мази, подробно объяснив, как часто нужно ее наносить и как вообще правильно ухаживать. И, прежде чем залепить ее пленкой, подвел Вакамацу к зеркалу на стене и протянул зеркало поменьше.

Выглядело… жутковато. Смутный черный силуэт, проступавший сквозь воспаленную красную кожу. Но Вакамацу все равно внимательно в него вглядывался и с каждой утекающей секундой чувствовал себя все более правильным. Завершенным.

Счастливым.

Минут через пятнадцать полностью одетый Вакамацу расплатился — хотя Сакурай пытался протестовать, — выслушал еще более подробные инструкции, из которых запомнил в лучшем случае половину, понадеявшись на Гугл, и уже стоял на пороге, колеблясь точно так же, как перед входом, когда его вдруг окликнули:

— Подожди, пожалуйста!

Сакурай торопливо собирался, распихивая вещи по полкам и запирая кассу:

— Думаю, на этом я могу официально закончить рабочий день, — потом наклонился, выкатил из-под прилавка баскетбольный мяч, яркий, круглый, призывно шероховатый, как огромный апельсин, выпрямился и неуверенно улыбнулся: — Извини, но если ты не очень торопишься — может быть, сыграем? Вернее, прости, тебе сейчас играть нельзя, вообще физическая активность противопоказана… Но поможешь мне скорректировать бросок? Тут неподалеку хорошая площадка… Прости, я слишком навязываюсь, забудь, что я только что сказал!..

Несколько оглушенный Вакамацу мотнул головой, нахмурился, решительно расправил плечи, проигнорировав боль, и объявил:

— Да ничего мне не противопоказано!

Площадка действительно оказалась очень неплохой, просторная, с новеньким ровным покрытием. Мяч звонко бился об него и сам отскакивал в руку, со свистом описывал в воздухе ровную дугу и пронзал кольцо. Вакамацу быстро понял, что перенапрягаться ему сейчас действительно не стоит, да и подбор он нормальный в таком состоянии не сделает — поэтому играл в основном Сакурай, по-прежнему все такой же быстрый и легкий, а Вакамацу пытался его скринить, ощущая себя как никогда неповоротливым и неуклюжим. Но все равно внутри все пело и ликовало, и на плече живым жаром свернулось татуировка. Даже не верилось, что она там правда есть… что она теперь навсегда останется с ним…

Он даже не сразу понял, что произошло. Просто вот только что Сакурай стоял перед ним, Вакамацу его блокировал, не дал обойти, внимательно следя за мячом… а потом мяч почему-то упал, покатился в сторону…

А самого Вакамацу что-то схватило, резко дернуло вниз — и к губам прижалось влажное и горячее. Дыхание перехватило от горьковато-сладкого запаха сандала, мягкие волосы щекотно мазнули по щеке, что-то остро ужалило нижнюю губу…

После чего Сакурай вдруг так же резко отстранился, облизнулся, глядя тяжелым и темным взглядом, от которого невольно пробирало холодом, и невозмутимо пояснил:

— Извини, но это была месть.

Вакамацу — ошеломленный, растерявшийся — неуверенно дотронулся до укушенной губы и хрипло спросил:

— За что?

Сердце колотилось в груди, как бешеное, голова снова закружилась, и происходящее казалось нереальным, невозможным. Так не бывает — чтобы глупая подростковая полувлюбленность вдруг напомнила о себе, чтобы случайная встреча с человеком, которого старательно забыл, вдруг привела к такой жестокой шутке…

Сакурай скрестил руки на груди и тряхнул головой, отбрасывая челку и глядя все так же настороженно. Его сережки в электрическом свете блестели множеством искр, словно сами были электрическими разрядами.

— Ты тогда меня внезапно поцеловал, на твоем выпускном, просто налетел и схватил… И так же внезапно сбежал! Я едва успел оторвать у тебя пуговицу… А потом ты даже на телефон не отвечал!

Вакамацу встряхнулся — плечо снова ужалило болью — и схватился за тот кусок информации, переварить который было легче всего из-за его незначительности:

— Что?! Я был уверен, что ее просто потерял!

Фонарь прямо над ними вдруг пронзительно затрещал, зажужжал, почти как тату-машинка, и вдруг погас. Сакурай в тот же момент шагнул ближе, прижался вплотную, так, что Вакамацу сквозь одежду, кожу и ребра ощутил быстрый стук его сердца, запрокинул голову, выдохнул и шепотом повторил вопрос:

— А ты разве сейчас несчастлив?

Вместо ответа Вакамацу прорычал что-то неразборчивое, снова схватил его, крепко стискивая в объятьях, как почти пять лет назад. И наконец-то поцеловал как следует, проявив полноценные мужество и отвагу, которых ему не хватило тогда.

У чужих губ был привкус зеленого чая, дыма и чернил.

* * *

К дому Сакурая они шли молча — Вакамацу заявил, что обязательно проводит, и возражения с извинениями просто не стал слушать. На ночных улицах больше не было ни одного человека, но они все равно не решились держаться за руки, только слегка соприкасались тыльной стороной ладоней.

В теле словно поселился болезненный жар, но это был хороший жар, он позволял ощутить себя живым, здесь и сейчас. Напоминал, что не все упущенные шансы потеряны навсегда.

На крыльце Вакамацу помялся, внезапно ощутив себя неловко и даже немного по-идиотски, посмотрел куда-то в сторону и буркнул:

— Еще увидимся?

Горело истерзанное плечо, горели щеки.

Сакурай удивленно взглянул на него, а потом вдруг спасовал ему мяч, который всю дорогу нес под мышкой, и улыбнулся, спокойно и лукаво:

— Разумеется, — и, уже потянув на себя дверь, оглянулся через плечо, посмотрел куда-то в самую суть Вакамацу и сказал: — Татуировка ведь никогда не бывает единственной. Только первой.


End file.
